This invention relates generally to a manually-controlled device for generating multi-dimensional data for input to a computer and, more particularly, to a device for positioning a cursor on the display of an onboard computer deployed in an automobile.
A computer mouse is a well-known device used in conjunction with a computer to control multi-directional movement of a cursor displayed on the computer""s monitor or display. Centrally located within the bottom surface of the mouse is a hole through which extends a portion of the underside of a rubber-surfaced steel ball. A mouse pad is generally provided which is typically a closed-cell foam-rubber pad covered with a suitable fabric. Low friction pads on the bottom surface of the mouse slide easily over the fabric, but instead of skidding, the ball rolls as the mouse is moved.
Interior to the mouse are rollers or wheels that contact the ball and convert its rotation into electrical signals representing orthogonal components of the mouse""s motion. These signals are coupled to the computer wherein software responds to the signals to alter the x and y coordinates of the cursor""s existing position on the display in accordance with the mouse""s movement. The user moves the mouse as necessary to position the cursor at a desired location or position.
The mouse typically carries one or more buttons or switches that are operated by the person using the mouse. Activation of these switches provides signals to the computer directing it to perform a specific function often related to the location or position of the cursor on the screen. That is, after the cursor has been positioned at a desired location on the display, one or more of the buttons/switches can be activated, thus providing an instruction to the computer to take some action, the nature of which is defined by the computer""s software. It is not uncommon that the mouse carries a first switch for providing a signal to the computer to perform some function associated with the position of the cursor and a second switch for instructing the computer to perform a task that is not associated with the location of the cursor.
In recent years, there has been an increase in the number of applications requiring the deployment of a computer and an associated monitor or display within a vehicle (e.g., an automobile, truck, etc.). Generally, the vehicle""s driver operates the onboard computer. Since the conventional mouse is configured for horizontal movement across the mouse pad, it should be appreciated that this traditional approach is not suitable for a vehicular or automobile environment.
One alternative to the traditional mouse is a device called a trackball. A trackball serves the same function as a mouse relative to the computer; however, a trackball is essentially a stationary device equipped with a ball mounted for full rotational movement within a mounting base. A portion of the ball is exposed to permit the ball to be rotated within its mounting by the user""s thumb, fingers or palm. Unfortunately, as was the case with the mouse, the trackball likewise does not lend itself to use by the driver of a vehicle since, at the very least, to do so would require the driver to remove at least one hand from the vicinity of the steering wheel.
In view of the foregoing, it should be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide a simple, compact apparatus for controlling the movement of a cursor on a display or monitor of an onboard, vehicular computer that is easily accessible and operable by the driver of the vehicle. Additional desirable features will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the foregoing background of the invention and following detailed description of a preferred exemplary embodiment and appended claims.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for controlling the position of a cursor on a display of a computer, the apparatus including a first member and a second member concentrically engaging the first member and coupled thereto for relative movement thereon of a first type and a second type. A detector is coupled to sense the first and second types of relative movement between the first and second members and generates first and second signals related to the first and second types of movement, respectively.